Santa Baby
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: This would be their first Christmas together and he knew that Magnus tended to take things overboard. When it came down to it, Magnus was have a blast and Alec would suffer greatly...


Santa Baby

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: Alec and Magnus's first Christmas together.

Time: City of Fallen Angels

Genre: Romance and Humour

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: December 2, 2012

Alec thought that he was just imaging it. Someone or something was attempting to pull him off the bed. He groaned. He could feel his Shadowhunter instincts starting to kick in. For all he knew this could be a demon attempting to kidnap him! He made a fist and let it connect with flesh, preferably the flesh of something's face. He felt extremely satisfied when he heard his attacker cry out in pain. He jumped out of bed and prepared to another attack.

"ALEXANDER!"

Alec let his guard down as he looked down at his attacker. At his feet there was an extremely angry Magnus Bane laying with his hands over his face.

Alec knelt down. "Magnus, I am so sorry!" He looked at his boyfriend with concern on his face.

Magnus sat up slowly. "I think you broke my nose."

"Uh, I did not mean to!" Alec exclaimed. "I thought you were going to attack me."  
Magnus fixed his broken nose. "What is it with you Shadowhunters using your fist for everything?"

Alec did not respond. He had, after all, just punched his boyfriend in the face.

Magnus shook some glitter out of his hair. "Anyway, I need your help!"

Alec's eyes narrowed. Whenever Magnus wanted help with something, it usually did not end well for him. "With what?"

Magnus hopped to his feet and clapped his hands. "Well as you may or may not know, the holiday we like to refer to as Christmas it quickly approaching and we have a lot of work to do. There is cards to be sent, tress to be put up, glitter to be used, stockings to be hung be the chimney with car, carols to be sun, glitter to be used, shopping to be done for presents, and more glitter. It is a busy, busy time after all."

Alec stared the warlock. He had been drug out of bed at this ungodly hour to help carry out with Christmas preparations. He was not sure of what to think of having Christmas with Magnus. This would be their first Christmas together and he knew that Magnus tended to take things overboard. When it came down to it, Magnus was have a blast and Alec would suffer greatly. It was probably for the best that Magnus had gotten him up early. The sooner that they got this started, the sooner it would be over.

Alec cracked his knuckles. "Great, I can't wait to start." His voice was heavily sarcastic.

Magnus did not catch the sarcasm or was just simply ignoring it. "Glad to hear that you are in the spirit, Alexander!" He excited the room and let the door slam shut behind him.

Alec sat down on the bed and groaned. How did he ever allow himself to become subject to this madness?

"ALEXANDER, TIME IS A WASTING!" Magnus bellowed from the other room. "DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE AND DRESS YOU MYSLF!" The warlock chuckled softly to himself.

Alec flopped back against the bed and let out another groan. He could had just stayed at the Institution for Christmas, but no, he had to rebel and tell his parents that he and Magnus were spending the holidays together. He laid there for a few more seconds before getting to his feet. He figured that he had best get dressed before Magnus decided to come and dress him. Whatever Magnus had in mind of an outfit for Alec probably involved lots of glitter. Alec knew enough about his looks to know that glitter did not match his complexion.

Once he was fully dressed, Alec exited the safety of the bedroom and went to face his doom. It could not be that bad, right?

As soon as he stepped into the living room, Alec could see how very bad it was. Magnus was sitting in the centre of the living room with purple, glittery tinsel surrounding him. The warlock was examining the glittery mess very carefully. Dozens of brightly coloured boxes surrounded Magnus with its contents slipping onto the floor. On the western wall of the house, a tall and proud Christmas tree stood covered in what else glitter. Alec looked very closely at Magnus. He could now clearly see that the warlock was wearing a Santa Claus outfit without the bread. Alec groaned.

And to make matters worse Justin Bieber's _Under the Mistletoe_ was blasting from the sound system. It was bad enough that Alec had to see the posters of the boy every time he entered the mundane world.

"Why are you listening to this God awful music?" Alec asked.

Magnus dropped the tinsel he was holding as he allowed his jaw to drop. "Justin Bieber is not awful. He is an artist, a rock god-"

"And sounds like a girl," Alec finished.

Magnus threw some tinsel at Alec. "You are just jealous that you do not have a wonderful singing voice."

"What do you know about my singing voice?"

"Please, Alexander, I have heard you sing in the shower. You made Chairman Meow hide and it took me a week to find it." Magnus shook his head. "The poor cat is still traumatized by it."

Alec tackled Magnus and pinned him down in the mounds of glitter wonderland.

Magnus smirked up at Alec. "You are so beautiful." Then, the warlock's smile faded. "You are making me crush all of the glitter!" He blasted Alec off of him.

Alec landed on his back a few feet away from his boyfriend. He looked over to see that Magnus was very carefully examining every centimetre of the of the tinsel .

"You are lucky that you did not injure any of them," Magnus stated, "or else I may have to file for glitter assault. "

Alec found it strange that Magnus was referring to the glitter as a person.

Magnus came over to Alec and pinned him down. "Glitter is a fine object that deserves to be treated with respect." His face was close to Alec's face. "You deserve to be punished."  
Alec smirked up at his boyfriend and planted a kiss on his lips. "So, punish me," he whispered suggestively.

Magnus got off of Alec. "Oh, intend too and I have a good punishment planned. You wait right here." With that the warlock disappeared into the bedroom.

Alec could hear Magnus rummaging around in the room. He had a really that Magnus was literally going to punish him. This was a very concerning issue for Alec. The warlock was literally going to torture him. Alec was not a fan of torture. To him, torture was fine as long as he was not the victim.

"Magnus, what are you doing in there?" Alec called.

"That is for me to know and you to find out!" Magnus called back. "You have been a naughty Shadowhunter and must redeem yourself in order to get off of Santa's naughty list. I would hate to see you get a lump of coal for Christmas!"

Alec rolled his eyes and sat down in an armchair. This was all because of a few stupid flakes of glitter.

A few minutes later Magnus entered the room with a bag thrown over his arm. Alec attempted not to be interested in the bag. He did not care what Magnus did; nothing could be worse than the world ending.

The warlock threw the bag across Alec's lap. "Put that on," he commanded.

Alec picked the bag off his lap and looked at it closely. It appeared to just be a simple white bag, but if you looked closely you could see little elves dancing along the edges. He held the bag up to the light to see what was inside, but the bag was too thick.

Magnus's head appeared from underneath the bag. "Instead of looking at it, why don't you just put it on?" The warlock batted his eye lashes and disappeared.

Alec sighed. He knew that there was no getting out of it. He opened the bag and revealed a red and green elf outfit with tights, pointed shoes, and hat included. Of course, the hat and tights had be covered in glitter. His blue eyes gave Magnus a hateful look.

The warlock was over by the stereo. Magnus looked over his shoulder as Glee blasted from the speakers. "Well, go on and change."

Alec stood up and began to undress. "Stupid warlock, stupid glitter, stupid holiday," he thought to himself as he pulled the outfit. He could live with having to listen to Glee and Justin Bieber, but this was taking it too far.

Magnus looked at his boyfriend's bare chest. "Mmmm, I like what I see." He licked his lips. "You remind me of a big, sparkly Christmas cookie."

Alec tried not to groan. Again, this was taking it too far.

The outfit was extremely uncomfortable. The tights were too tight and clung to Alec in all of the wrong places. The shoes pinched his feet and the hat made his head itch. The shirt fit alright, but he thought that it just looked awkward on himself. The fact that about half of it was covered in glitter made matters worse. In all, Alexander Lightwood was not a very happy Christmas elf.

Magnus's eyes were wide with delight. "Now, don't you just look adorable?" He went over to his boyfriend and put his arm around Alec. "Now, we are complete! Santa and little elf helper!" Magnus began to sway back and forth to "Santa Baby."

Alec allowed himself to be swayed. Besides, the swaying took away some of the itchiness.

Once the song ended, Magnus gave Alec a big kiss and turned around to face the Christmas tree. "We need to get to work on this baby!" He opened his arms up to the bare tree.

Alec looked at the tree. It was a rather big tree and would need a lot of decorations and what not. It would also take a very long time. Of course, he would be decorating the tree with a warlock who could use magic to make the job go faster.

The only drawback was that Magnus was a sucker for tradition.

Magnus gathered a mound of tangled lights. With the flick of a finger, the tangled mess become Christmas lights that looked as if they had just been taken out of the box they come in. The warlock handed the mound of lights to Alec. "Here, put these on the tree and make them look good," he said in a jolly voice. "Make them look** real **good."

Alec carried the lights over to the tree and began to swing them through the branches carefully. He knew that if he did not do it correctly the first time that Magnus would make him undo it all and start all over. That was something he wished to avoid. There was probably a thousand or so lights to be put on!

Magnus come up behind Alec and began to place glittery tinsel on the tree. Some of the glitter fell off the tree and into Alec's hair. Alec had to bit his tongue in order to prevent himself from saying something harsh and impolite.

Once all the lights and tinsel were on the tree, it was time to hang the ornaments. Magnus had ornaments ranging from Santa Claus, snowmen, and other normal Christmas decorations to objects that Alec was not even sure of what they were. There was one ornament that looked like a pickle and another that resembled a German tank from World War II. Of course, most of the ornaments were covered in glitter.

Magnus make sure that no branch was left without an ornament and that each ornament had a buddy. The warlock feared that the ornaments would get lonely if there was none next to it.

Once the tree was completely decorated, Magnus placed his hands on his hips to admire their work. "I must say that this is the best Christmas tree in the world!"

Alec did not reply. He just crossed his arms over his chest and wondered how much longer he had to wear this stupid elf costume.

Magnus put his arms around Alec and pulled him closer. "Don't you think that this is the most wonderful time of the year?" he asked as he planted a kiss on Alec's lips.

"Oh, yes," Alec replied sarcastically.

"That's the spirit, Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed as he went back over to the stereo and turned Glee off. "I'm done with Christmas music. While we put up the rest of the rest of the winter wonderland, let's watch a Christmas classic."

"Miracle on 34th Street?" Alec asked. It was about the only Christmas classic he could think of. The rest of the Christmas movies he had seen were rather dull.

Magnus snorted as he pulled a DVD out of the stereo stand. He went over the television and put it on. "Very funny, Alexander." He pressed play. "Try National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation."

"Huh?" Alec asked. He had never heard of that Christmas movie.

"Griswold?"

Alec shook his head.

"The Griswold Family Christmas Tree?"

Again, Alec shook his head.

"Chevy Chase?"

"Nope."

Magnus threw his hands up in frustration. "Really, Alexander, you need to get out more! Who has not heard of National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation!"

Alec shrugged. "What? I thought that I was doing good."

Magnus shook his head. "I love you, Alexander, but you are just an absolute failure whenever it comes to the holidays. No, I take that back you are a failure at any holiday."

Alec smirked.

"And wipe that smirk off your face before I make it disappear! The lack of your education is no laughing matter!"

Alec was trying hard not to laugh.

Magnus went over to Alec and kissed him. "You just had to make me wipe that smirk off your face, didn't you?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I did," Alec replied.

"And you really do make a sexy elf."

Alec could feel his cheeks get warm. "You don't make a bad Santa yourself."

"And we are not getting our winter wonderland done," Magnus whispered. "As much as I love kissing you, we really must get that done. Think glitter, Alexander. Glitter always wins." The warlock went back over to the boxes of Christmas decorations.

Alec was unsure of what he was supposed to do. He really was not in the mood to be covered in glitter. However, for Magnus he would put on his best happy elf face and put up stupid Christmas decorations. For Magnus, he would attempt to enjoy a supposed Christmas classic. For Magnus, he supposed that he could suffer through a few hours of non-stop glitter goodness.

He went over to his boyfriend and began to pull items out of boxes. As the couple worked, the so called Christmas classic blared in the background and Alec hoped that their Christmas did not turn out to be like that.

Somehow he had a feeling it would...

**Christmas Eve **

Alec sat on the sofa in front of the large window in Magnus's apartment. The snow was falling gently from the sky and the various city lights cast a rainbow of colours on it. He sighed. There was nothing like a white Christmas.

Magnus entered the room and sat down next to Alec. The warlock was wearing a glittery Santa Claus outfit.

"So, Santa, what are you going to bring me tonight?" Alec asked.

Magnus pulled Alec onto his lap. "Well, have you been a good boy all year, Alexander?"

Alec leaned into Magnus. "Well, of course I have."

"A magnificent warlock has told me that sometimes you have been a very bad boy," Magnus whispered. "I have seen it."

Alec tried not to laugh. "Do you have a Christmas present for me?"

"It's not Christmas yet." He pulled a small book out from behind him. "I do have a little story for you."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Another Christmas classic?"

"Why of course, Alexander!"

Alec sighed. "Take it away, Magnus."

Magnus opened the book and dramatically cleared his throat. "Every day, Olive took her daily dog walk, winter, spring, summer, or fall. Today was a winter's day. It was the holidays. There was music playing outdoors. People were singing along, "All of the other reindeer..."

Alec suppressed a groan. _Olive, the Other Reindeer_ was so not a Christmas classic to him. However, he was not going to say anything. It was the holidays after all.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Olive, the Other Reindeer belongs to Vivian Walsh and J. Otto Seibold. **


End file.
